The Book of Klaine
by Scarlet Nicole
Summary: 202 Klaine drabbles based off of the 202 Awesome Things. I do not own glee or 'The Book of Awesome' by Neil Pasricha.
1. 1

**I do not own Glee, The Book of Awesome, or anything else you may recognize.**

**#1 The Other Side of the Pillow**

Kurt opened his eyes slowly; sheets tangled around his body, a warm body pressed against his. He smiled softly and rolled over to face the other person in his rather large bed.

"Hey" Kurt said, brushing a curl out of the other boys face.

"Hi…" He breathed, opening his hazel eyes slowly. They both smiled at each other softly.

"Last night was…." Kurt started

"Amazing…" Blaine finished for him, snuggling deeper into the bed

"Yeah…" He said smiling. Blaine wrapped him arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

"I had a lot of _fun _last night" Blaine said, Kurt could hear the smile in his voice

"I did too; I'm so exhausted though…" Kurt said closing his eyes and snuggling into Blaine chest.

"Me too"

Kurt giggled "I can't believe you fell asleep halfway through…." Kurt said in Blaine's chest, causing it to come out muffled.

"It's not my fault you made me so tired…" The other boy said, playing with Kurt's hair

"And you made me clean up again, Dad would be so mad if he found out _again…_"

"It's not my fault you _insist _on going all out…"

"Blaine if I'm going to make a fort, then it's gonna be the best goddamn fort there is…." Kurt said, lifting his head up to meet Blaine's eyes "You're the one who was _begging _for it…"

"Your forts are kinda cool" Blaine said, smirking down at Kurt.

"You're such a child…." Kurt said, retreating back to Blaine's chest, snuggling his face into Blaine's T-Shirt.

"I _am _glad your Dad didn't find out though…Remember how mad he got last time?"

Kurt nodded "We did make a huge mess though…"

They were silent, the only sound being their breathing and loud heartbeats.

"I Love you" Blaine said, taking Kurt's chin in his hand and tilting it upwards, pressing their lips together softly.

They pulled away "I Love you too…" Kurt whispered happily.

**Hello, welcome to my newest fic based off of 'The Book of Awesome' by Neil Pasricha. There are 202 'Awesome Things' and there will be a chapter for each one. Thank you for chosing my fic.**

**Also, I am in need of a beta. If you would like to, please Review or PM me.**

_**Scarlet Nicole**_


	2. 2

**#2 When Cashiers open new checkout lanes at the Grocery Stores **

******For the purpose of this story, and because whenever I think of Klaine's child I think of this, I will temporarily be borrowing AJ from The GirlFromTheWest's story **_**Daddies**_**, It is an amazing story and I suggest all you guys to read it!**

"Okay so I've got the Milk, Eggs, and Bread" Kurt said balancing a phone on his shoulder while looking at the small list in his hand "Do we need anything else?" He asked his husband over the phone.

"Dinner?" Blaine asked

"That's right! What do you think AJ will want?" Kurt asked, getting a pen out and marking on the piece of paper.

"Um…Here let me ask…" There was a shuffle on the phone and Kurt heard Blaine asking their 10 year old son what he wanted. Blaine came on the phone a moment later.

"AJ said Chicken Nuggets, That fine?" Blaine asked, Smiling as he imagined Kurt's disgusted look at 'How many calories you're putting in your body'

"Yeah, I'm gonna make us some pasta though okay?" Kurt said picking a box off all natural grain spaghetti noodles off the shelf and placing them in the cart.

"Sure, I see you when you get home okay?" Blaine said, glancing towards AJ, who was at the moment doing his homework.

"Okay, Love you babe" Kurt said, checking his cell phones time

"Love you too bye" Blaine said, snapping the small phone shut and turning back to his laptop, where the next half done chapter laid.

"Okay I've got Dinner, Bread, Milk, Cheese, Eggs, Brownie Mix, Dinosaur Vitamins, Salt, Olive Oil, RedVines, Mac and Cheese…" Kurt said muttering to himself, checking everything off on the list. He pushed the cart over to the nearest checkout, which put him sadly behind a woman with 2 full carts and 4 screaming children.

Kurt winced at one of the children made an extremely loud scream. He sighed and looked around, desperate to pass the time – seeing as he would be standing there for a good 20 minutes. Kurt pulled out his phone and began texting Rachel. Before long he had thankfully distracted himself enough to be pulled away from reality, until a close voice scared.

"Next Customer please!" Kurt jumped and snapped his phone close, and met the eyes of a teenage girl looking his way – a bit annoyed

"Next Customer Please!" She repeated again, staring at him. Kurt jumped up, happily going over to the next lane and paying.

**Not really how I wanted to end it, all well, At least I got the saying across!**

_**Scarlet Nicole**_


	3. 3

**#3 Wearing Underwear just out of the dryer.**

"Blaine could you come over here for a moment?" Kurt called from his family laundry room. He heard shuffling from his bedroom and a distant 'Sure!' before Blaine arrived in all his curly haired goodness.

Kurt smirked at the curls before handing Blaine a pile of clothes, fresh from the dryer. Blaine looked up confused for a moment "What are these?" He asked, pulling a couple still-warm shirts from the pile and inspecting them.

"Those are all the clothes you've left over here" Kurt said smiling and turning to him with a hand causally on his hip.

Blaine laughed "Really? This pile is huge!" Blaine held the warm clothes for a moment before running off. Kurt shrugged and went back to folding clothes, moving onto clashing plaids and McKinley High hoodies (Finn's attire 'Shudder')

Blaine ran back in, his arms wrapped around himself, smiling hugely in an entire different outfit, one of the outfits Kurt had just folded.

"What…?" Kurt asked turning to him with his arms folded in front his chest

"Blaine why did you change?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because they're warm and they smell like you!" Blaine replied happily, opening his arms for Kurt to step into. Kurt gave Blaine a small look before stepping into the warm embrace, pressing his hands against Blaine's chest, the other boy wrapping them around him.

"Hmm….It is warm…" Kurt said happily, snuggling into Blaine's chest. Kurt felt Blaine's chest move up and down, indicating he was laughing. Kurt smiled and pressed his ear up to Blaine's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"I Love you…"

"I Love you too…"

_**Scarlet Nicole**_


	4. 4

**#4 Old, Dangerous playground equipment **

"_Come on_ Blaine!" Six year old Kurt Hummel yelled over to his beat friend.

"I'm coming!" Blaine yelled, running over to were Kurt was. The stood side by side, staring at the huge playground that awaited them, they both looked at each other and smiled then running off, both of them heading towards the See-Saws.

Once properly seated they both went up and down, laughing and giggling. Once Blaine hopped off, and helped Kurt off they both headed towards the slides with their hands entwined.

"Blainey! It's hot!" Kurt said making a face as he set his small hand on the silver medal slide and pulling away immediately from the intense heat radiating from it.

Blaine went over and checked Kurt's hand; it was fine of course, just a little stinking. They both went down the heated slide with there jeans rolled down, avoiding the burning surface and only feeling a light warmth through the jeans. They both giggled when they reached the bottom and raced over to the swings, both swinging high and fast until they both slowed while connecting hands, barely swinging

They talked about school a little bit, Miss Joey's Kindergarten class was fun – even though they both did get bullied a little bit, but they had each other, and that's all they needed.

**Although I do love a good Kid!Klaine, I'm rubbish at writing them. Sorry!**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	5. 5

**#5 Intergenerational Dancing**

Kurt clapped his hands together, a big smile spread across his face and looking as though he was ready to cry.

"It's perfect!" He resisted the urge to jump up and down.

"Of course it is, you planned it" Kurt didn't need to turn his head, only leaning into the embrace. "I can't believe it's been 2 years since graduation…" Blaine said thoughtfully.

Kurt shook his head "Me neither, but look at them! They look so happy!" He said pointing over to the happy couple. Mike and now Tina Chang danced in the middle of the dance floor, a romantic song playing in the background as they danced lovingly, Mike looking handsome in his new Tux and Tina looking absolutely beautiful in her new Gown, her long black hair pinned up with a blue clip shining beautifully under the florescent white lights.

"Tina was _by far _one of the easiest brides to work with, much, _much _easier to work with then Rachel and Quinn, her only real request was no chicken feet in the salad, while an odd but understandable request it was incredibly easy to work with" Kurt said in accomplishment at the perfect wedding.

"This wedding…" Blaine started, looking around to the decorations, and people. "Is perfect…" Blaine said, kissing the side of Kurt's face and grinning as Kurt's checks turned a fine red. He smacked Blaine's arms away "Leave!" Kurt said playfully, pointing over to a group of guys from the New Directions. "I have to go make sure everything is perfect for Tina's special day!" Kurt smirked and laughed as Blaine pulled the kicked-puppy expression and walked over to the table, slowly with over- dramatic sadness.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, rushing over to him in her Kurt-Hummel approved Bridesmaids dress. She stopped breathlessly before him "It's time!" She announced smiling; shaking her fists a little in excitement. Kurt had an urge to do the same, but hid it. "Okay Rachel go get all the girls, we'll meet up in the dressing room with the girls, go tell Noah and I'll have Mercedes go get Tina okay?" Rachel nodded quickly before rushing in the direction of the guys table.

**Yay! If you didn't guess…It was set at Mike and Tina's wedding **

**~~Dontforget2RememberMe**


	6. 6

**#5 Strategic Trick or Treating**

"Okay does everyone have their bags?Extra make-up? Cell Phones?" Rachel announced, checking off a small piece of Pink paper in her hands.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Rachel we're teenagers going _Trick or Treating_ a night made entirely for children, we don't need to be professional"

Everyone nodded, worried for the sanity of the one Rachel Berry "He has a point" Mercedes pointed out, fixing the lapel on her modified Lady Gaga costume.

Rachel sighed "_Fine _but I'm being serious, if we don't leave _right now _we're gonna miss-"

Finn cut her off "We're going Rach, come on" He said smiling slightly and holding his hand out. Rachel smiled and skipped forward to take his hand in hers. They were wearing matching costumes of course because in the words of Rachel 'Being the co-captains of the team, it would be important to establish lead roles'. And Finn picking to be a Football player, Rachel was a cheerleader. Kurt had winced at the idea of course, _especially _when Rachel commented saying she would be making her own costume, but after a lot of convincing, sewing, and modifying, her costume was finally Kurt Hummel approved.

"Are you guys ready?" Tina asked happily with her arm entwined with Mike's.

"Hell yeah!" Mercedes replied loudly

"I can't believe I agreed to go with you losers…" Santana muttered her pinky wrapped around Brittany's.

"Why did you come then?" Rachel shot back. Santana shot a look towards to Brittany who was chatting away about her favorite color to Artie who listened with a smile on his face.

Santana glared at Rachel until she retreated behind Finn, Santana then smirked and pulled her phone out from under her red bra strap and began playing with it, smiling deviously.

Puckerman stood up and fixed his leather jacket that he was wearing as his costume for the night "Everyone ready? I'm ready to pummel some nerds"

Brittany looked up to him with wide eyes "That's not very nice"

Puck waved her off and began towards the door, various costumed New Directions members following him.

Quinn muttered under her breath "I can't believe I agreed to do this…"

Sam popped up beside her and pulled his lightsaber out "I think you look wonderful _Princess" _Quinn smiled and held out her hand, which Sam took happily.

"Come on Mike!" Tina yelled over to Mike who was showing Blaine and Sam a complicated dance move of some kind. Mike waved at her, the silver sparkly glove he was wearing around his right hand loosely shining under the orange and black lights.

"You look nice tonight" Artie commented on Brittany's costume

Brittany nodded with wide eyes "You never told me you were a robot..." She pointed to the silver cloth along his wheelchair

"I'm not a- Nevermind Brittany" He said shaking his head. "Come on Angel, let's go Trick or Treating!"

"Hey Satan!" Kurt called out to Santana teasingly. She fake-glared at him before walking over to him.

"Hey Porcelain what are you suppose to be? Or is this some kind of twisted fetish your little hobbit has?" Santana replied smirking

Kurt turned a bright red "Santana!"

Her smirk grew before she turned to leave, she yelled over her shoulder with her plastic red tail trailing behind her "You didn't deny it!" She stopped and thought for a moment and continued "Wanky!" She yelled for the whole room to hear while she headed outside.

"Let's go!" Blaine yelled and waved to Kurt enthusiastically across the room, leaving from his pervious spot beside Sam to walk to over Kurt.

"Hey you" Blaine said smiling as he stood in front of Kurt, taking his hand.

"Hello Blaine" Kurt said smirking "I absolutely _loath _your costume"

Blaine laughed "I could say the same about you _Hummel, _or is Malfoy?"

"I don't know _Anderson_" Kurt said with a teasing tone

They both laughed before Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's ear and whispered into it

"You know, I've always kind of had a thing for Darry"

"Really? I've always been more of Ron and Harry supporter"

"Really? That's too bad because I know a certain Harry who has it _bad _for a certain Draco"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, I feel sorry for the guy he's totally whipped"

"That _is _too bad, I'm sure it's _great _for Draco though…"

"I'm sure it is"

They both stared at the other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Kurt hugged Blaine's arm to his chest.

"Come on, they're gonna start looking for us soon if we don't go soon…" Kurt said, pressing a small kiss against Blaine's lips. Blaine groaned

"Can't we just stay here? Just for 10 more minutes?"

Kurt smirked and laced his fingered around Blaine's tie and pulled him with him as he walked towards the door and out of the Berry residence. He looked over his shoulder and smiled "Come on Gryffindor, or I might just take some points off"

**Sorry if it's confusing, or not well written. **

**Costumes:**

**Kurt – Draco Malfoy**

**Mercedes – Lady Gaga **

**Tina – Goth Vampire**

**Mike – Michael Jackson **

**Santana – Devil**

**Brittany – Angel**

**Rachel – Cheerleader**

**Finn – Football Player**

**Blaine – Harry Potter**

**Puck – Biker**

**Quinn – Princess Laya (SP?)**

**Sam – Luke Skywalker**

**Thanks!**

**~~DontForget2RemeberMe**


	7. 7

**#7 Seeing a cop on the side of the road and realizing you're going the Speed limit anyways**

***Just for this chapter, let's pretend they're driving one of those old fashioned pickups. **

Kurt pressed his face against Blaine's arm and snuggled his face into the soft material. Kurt sighed sleepily as his eyes started to drop and his head fell against Blaine's shoulder limply.

Blaine's heart swelled at the sight of sleepy-Kurt. He grinned warmly as he felt an overwhelming surge of love towards the boy lying beside him. Kurt started to let out a light snore and cuddled closer to Blaine's side. Blaine sang softly along to the clique pop song that was on and steered with one hand, the other wrapped around Kurt. Blaine jumped when he saw the hidden outline of a car, after a few seconds Blaine realized it was a cop car and his eyes darted to the small needle that told him the speed of the car.

A hundred questions flew in his mind at once

_What if I get pulled over?_

_What if the cop who pulled me over is homophobic?_

_What if Kurt's dad finds out?_

_What if Kurt gets mad?_

_What if Kurt wants to break up with me for being so irresponsible?_

A large amount of relief flooded through Blaine as he saw that the small needle read '32', when this part of the Ohio area was '35'. Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in and looked back over to Kurt, who was still sleeping, looking more like a small kitten then a sleeping boy.

**Not sure how to end this one…Hope you liked it, I tried **

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	8. 8

**#8 Illegal Naps**

***This is a collage fic…**

"Stay…" Blaine muttered with his face pressed into a pillow, but his arm wrapped weakly around Kurt, who just tried to get up.

"Blaine…I have to get to class…" Kurt said sleepily, truly just wanted to stay in the bed.

"Please? I don't wanna stay here alone…" Blaine's muffled voice called out. Kurt felt a pull on his waist as Blaine tried to pull him closer.

"I want to Baby, I really do but I need to get to class…" Kurt said, fighting his eyelids. The collage hours were _really_ getting to him.

"You still have like half an hour…" Blaine said, finally lifting his head from the pillow to look at Kurt in the eyes. Blaine tried pulling him closer again, but this time Kurt didn't fight him. Kurt laid beside him and let his eyes droop

"Just for…a few minutes…" Kurt agreed, finally letting himself fall into the pre-sleep bliss with Blaine's warm arms wrapped around his torso. 

Blaine smiled at him and pressed him lips against Kurt's hair, the sweet coconut and berry scent filling his nostrils and nulling him to sleep.

**I have recently found my love for Klaine collage fics **

**CAUSE BABY YOU'RE NOT ALONE CAUSE YOU'RE HERE WITH ME**

**Sorry about that…**

~~DontForget2RememberMe


End file.
